


An Underwood Christmas

by LovesCarsandHOC



Category: House of Cards (US TV)
Genre: Gen, Minor AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-22
Updated: 2017-08-22
Packaged: 2018-12-18 11:18:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11873241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovesCarsandHOC/pseuds/LovesCarsandHOC
Summary: Frank and his daughter Diana spend their first Christmas as the First Family at Camp David.My first House of Cards fanfic. One shot





	An Underwood Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> I have made this one shot. I just hit writers block and cannot find a way to properly continue this fic. However, this fic will be part of a little series and (sort of prequel) to my next I have came up.
> 
> The next fic will be titled "Within the Gates of Power." And it will still have Diana but she'll probably be taking a backseat in it.

Diana immediately rushed out when Marine One's door opened. "Hold up Diana!" Frank shouted over the nose of the helicopter. God he wished Claire was there to help him. She was at the White House planning, organizing, and decorating.

It was a week away from Christmas and the both of them agreed it was best to take a little vacation at Camp David with Diana. It was her first time there. 

Their six year old daughter was not at Camp David for Frank's inauguration nearly two months ago.The Secret Service thought it was best to keep her at the White House due to all the protests. The Underwoods did not object and valued her safety.

"Diana, I know it's your first time at Camp David and you're excited but for our sake don't leave the helicopter until we're clear!" Frank said in a loud tone. He sighed before continuing. "Your safety is extremely important to me, your mother, and the Secret Service."

"Okay daddy. I'll be more careful." Diana said in her innocent girl voice. Frank looked around the landing pad before spotting Meechum. "Meechum!" Frank shouted across the pad. Edward immediately came running across the pad. "Show Diana around the lodges and get her settled in."

"Of course sir." Edward replied. "You aren't coming with me daddy?" Diana asked nervously. "No I'm very busy today Diana. But I promise to see you at dinner." The dark haired six year old gave her dad a hug. "Okay daddy." she said before heading off with Meechum.

Now that Diana was occupied, Frank could finally get to work. He immediately headed towards the main lodge. When he got inside, Frank was greeted with feeling of warm flames from the fireplace and seven foot tall Christmas tree with no ornaments.

He sat on the couch in front of the table near the fire place. On the table were his approval ratings taken by several major sources.

Currently, Underwood had a 40% approval rating. He started at 52% at the beginning of his term. Unsurprisingly, it dropped after announcing he would pardon Walker and Tusk. 

It didn't bother him though. Approval ratings could be turned around and that was exactly why he was here. Not to mention the upcoming State of the Union address.

There was knock on the lodge door. "Come in." A Secret Service agent entered telling Frank that his speech writers and the cabinet wouldn't be able to make it until later in the week due to weather conditions.

"Just great." Frank mumbled. There goes his planned schedule. He turned on the TV above the fire place. It was tuned to CNN with pundits discussing the upcoming State of the Union, Frank's trip to Camp David, and about legislation being passed by the administration.

REPORTER: So Debra, you're saying that President Underwood has little chances of getting any legislation passed.

INTERVIEWEE: No David, I'm saying that to get anything done the president is going to have to take a bipartisan approach. After the Democrats took heavy losses in the midterms, President Underwood is going to have to stop shoving Republicans into a corner and start listening to them.  
He is no longer House whip or Vice President and can pull of tricks like the Entitlements bill. He is in the Oval Office and passing legislation requires more heavy negotia-."

Frank turned off the TV. He did it at the right moment too because Edward and Diana almost immediately entered. Diana ran towards her dad, wearing a pink sweater, before hugging him.

"Diana! I thought you and Meechum were going around the grounds?" Francis said in his southern tone. "We were. But Meechum said it was getting too cold to be outside and let me see you. Hey, I thought you said you were suppose to be busy?"

"I was planning too. Until an abrupt change of schedule. But hey, at least I can be with you for the day. Anything you want to do?" Frank waved his hand at Meechum, signalling him to give Frank and Diana some quality time.

Diana looked around the room before seeing the naked Christmas tree. "We could decorate the Christmas tree! And have Christmas cookies! Please daddy!"

Frank laughed a little before saying "Meechum! Before you leave, can you have the staff get us some ornaments and Christmas cookies?"

"With milk and hot chocolate! Pretty please!" Diana said giving Frank and Meechum puppy eyes. "And milk and hot chocolate." Frank repeated.

"Of course sir... and Diana." Meechum replied with a smile before leaving. Ten minutes later Meechum and several other staff aides arrived with cookies, milk, hot chocolate, and ornaments.


End file.
